


《午夜时分的烦恼》

by Monday0627



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627





	《午夜时分的烦恼》

1长濑智也在提出一个疑惑时被亲友嘲了。  
他不明白，自己只是不理解这个烦恼的内容而已，可这跟他是单身之间有什么必然的联系?

2鬼才相信你这个手指速度是在单手玩手机呢，早点睡吧晚安！  
亲友给了回复干脆利落下线，徒留堂本光一在黑暗里对着散发微弱光亮的显示屏咬牙切齿

3可我真的是在很不容易地单手发邮件跟你求助啊！

4【快告诉我胳膊酸该怎么办】  
【哈?大晚上的胳膊酸?那揉揉呗还能怎么办……】  
【可是被压住了啊】  
【压住?被什么压住?pan?】  
【……对不起我忘了你单身】  
以上就是二十年以上交情的朋友之间的亲密记录。

5.而现在手机也被无情地丢在一边。堂本光一被队友抛弃后瞪着眼睛盯天花板持续性失眠——虽然在有限视力下他连灯在哪里都分不大清楚。

6但是就有人睡得很香，比如右手边这位呼吸深沉，安安静静缩着，只露出个巴掌脸在被子外的人士。  
年糕一样的脸颊正枕在右肩靠胸口的位置，自己稍微低头下巴就能碰到毛茸茸的发旋。

您老人家是睡得香，可我胳膊大概是已经脱离于体干外独立存在了。堂本光一扭了扭手腕，探头越过刚，模模糊糊看过去……还好，手还在的哦。

7【要不然你把压着的东西推开呢？】亲友果然还是良心发现决定给予一些拯救。堂本光一盯着面前睡得正沉还不时微微蹭一下的面庞，默默收回打算推脑袋的手，内心无限唾骂自己怎么可以做这种肮脏龌龊事。  
打扰这份天使睡眠就是在犯罪吧。

8所以哪里就肮脏龌龊了？亲友困惑。

9怪不得他怪不得他……堂本光一有自知之明，并且敢于承认是自己把人惯坏的。追究到最开始还是堂本光一占有欲作祟先起了头把人捞怀里半抱的。可后来也不知道什么时候开始的胳膊的用处也发生了微妙的变化。刚把自己胳膊当枕头睡也不是第一天了，或者说凡能挨近距离的姿势他都喜欢。以前自己胳膊骨头硌人的时候他都能照样睡，现在肌肉练起来了后更是直接晋级成为枕头的替代品。

10久而久之堂本光一自己也养成了见到他走进卧室就把一边胳膊搭旁边，给刚看书上网睡觉时充当人肉垫的习惯。

 

11亲测一级体验，再接再厉。堂本刚在精神抖擞起床后拍着同事鼓励健身，大方给出了好评。

 

12可人肉垫子却在无法忍受的酸疼中惊醒了。

13抬一下脖子。  
轻轻放下。  
趁这个空隙把胳膊收回来?  
完蛋已经不能弯了。  
唔宝贝儿……

14堂本光一的回收手臂计划告退，因为小团子迷迷糊糊有些被惊醒，更加手脚并用爬过来，小熊猫上树式手勾了脖子腿勾腰，把人肉垫子的面积利用得更加充分了。

15啊……睡眠不好吗？  
亲同事到底还是亲同事。看到自己哈欠连篇又呲牙裂嘴揉僵直的关节，堂本刚内疚地进行了自我反省。

 

16嗯，这里一道线，我不过去你别过来。和平协议在堂本家卧室签订，以两只枕头为界限纵向延伸各分半边床。

 

17所以睡眠不足的我一定能倒头秒睡。  
所以骨骼快要断掉的我一定能借以恢复健康的关节。  
所以……  
堂本光一睁着眼睛盯天花板发现自己还没有找出来到底顶灯在哪时，崩溃地认识到如果刚不在怀里面自己好像反而更难入睡的事实。

 

而且他一厢情愿断定，枕头那边的刚一定也不习惯睡不香。

 

18实在不行就去按摩呗，找家店，做个舒舒服服的全套……  
前天晚上才抱怨酸疼没发忍受的某位大师单方面“撕毁”和平协定，雄赳赳气昂昂跨过分界线，把软乎乎的小团子捞怀里，还熟门熟路自觉自发把胳膊穿过颈下当肉垫。  
啊……果然立即就觉得困了呢。

 

19……其实枕着也没那么舒服，还容易落枕。用户体验者给予反馈。

那退货?

不用，我这人一向节俭，就凑活用个几十年吧。堂本刚从善如流，转过身手脚并用把活体暖炉缠住美滋滋蹭了蹭，掉进方才一直没完全陷入的美梦里。


End file.
